


Brings a smile to your face

by nemoxgirl



Series: It's a long way down [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Sneaky Barbatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoxgirl/pseuds/nemoxgirl
Summary: It's Simeon's birthday and what better way to celebrate than with some fluff, angst and Barbatos?
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: It's a long way down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145261
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Brings a smile to your face

**Author's Note:**

> Why work when you can write some more Simeon and Barbatos fluff? Guess I would call this a teaser for something that will hopefully be published soon.

Simeon stood out on the terrace at the Devil Planetarium, just enjoying the night. The party was still going on inside but was starting to quiet down. Just a little, the demon brothers were still there after all. All of them fighting for the attention of their resident human. 

It had been a wonderful day. He hadn’t expected much so maybe that was why he was so content. Not to say that his expectations had been low, he simply never had celebrated his birthday much. The excitement from everyone else had really excited him as well. 

The Queen of Darkness from Luke had been amazing and he had been proud of Luke for thinking of the flower. All the requests had been fulfilled in an amazing way and the black tapir roast Barbatos had made had lived up to his memory, as if the demon could fail such a request. 

And speaking of Barbatos…

_ “We are classmates, are we not?” _

There had been exchanges of looks, sentences with hidden messages, almost held hands, almost kisses. So many almosts. It felt like they had combined all the other almosts before and had them all over again on this very day. He loved it, craved more and hated it at the same time. 

“I hope your day has been everything you wished for so far,” Simeon looked up and found his secret paramore walking towards him. His rude heart decided to speed up at the sight of the demon. 

“It has been a perfect day,” he smiled as Barbatos stopped before him. So close yet not enough. 

“I’m glad to hear it. So all your requests have been fulfilled?” 

They had. They had been fulfilled better than he had thought. All except for one and that was one he hadn’t dared to say out loud. 

“All the ones I’ve asked for,”

“And those you haven’t asked for?” the gleam in Barbatos’ eyes told Simeon that the demon somehow knew of the ones he had kept to himself. But how? Had he used his powers and looked into the future just for Simeon? Or was the angel that obvious? 

“How can those be fulfilled if no one knows them?” he whispered, a little conscious of the fact that while they were alone on the terrace, there were still people close by. 

“Then you better tell someone so they can be fulfilled,” Barbatos stepped closer, his smile just a touch mischievous. “After all; the important thing is not the request itself, but whether it brings a smile to your face.”

His own words, used against him. His clever demon. 

“It’s not fair how well you can play me,” he tried to deflect or maybe buy time for his nerves to settle. 

“Maybe not,” Barbatos agreed, “But I have found that sometimes you need a little help to actually ask for what you want and not simply suppress it. And I want your wishes to be granted. How else will I see that smile on your face?” 

How else, indeed. 

“Simeon,” he looked up, into the demon’s eyes. “Tell me what you want,”

Simeon searched the eyes right in front of him, not daring to look away in case this would disappear forever but at the same time wanting to because it was almost too much. But finally he got his nerves in check and asked;

“I want you to kiss me,” 

Barbatos didn’t answer, at least not with words. But the soft lips on Simeon’s mouth were more than enough as a response. 

It was so different from the innocent pecks they had exchanged before this. Even though it started out almost as innocently as the previous ones it didn’t stay as innocent. The electricity that coursed through him very new and the pure elated happiness it filled him with was too good. How could this not be a sin? But how could anyone create something so good to be sinful? 

His hands crept up and grabbed Barbatos’ shirt, needing something to hold on to or this would truly be his end. But luckily for Simeon; Barbatos was strong where the angel was weak.  _ Simeon  _ might be overwhelmed but Barbatos stood secure. All he had to do was to allow himself to be led by his demon down a path he never thought he would tread. 

A crash and shouts broke the spell that had settled over them. Simeon pulled away, looking at the doors leading inside. He could see movements but none were looking their way. 

“I believe that is our que,” Simeon laughed a little. Despite the scare of maybe being caught he couldn’t keep the smile of his face. 

“Worth the risk,” Barbatos murmured, still standing so close. “Happy birthday, Simeon,” 

They made their way back inside to see what had happened. Or more like Simeon’s physical form walked back inside. His soul was left behind on the terrace, reliving the kiss over and over again. 

The kiss had awoken something in him, something he could not yet name. He could feel it just below the surface, not ready to show itself entirely yet but still wanted to make its presence known. Or maybe he himself wasn’t ready to face this thing, knowing it would forever change everything.

Because along with that something, something else had started to crack. Just slightly, ever so slightly. 


End file.
